Pagpapatawad
"Pagpapatawad" is the first Holy Tuesday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "Prinsesa" in the Tuesday lineup. The episode aired on 11 April 2017 with a total runtime of 60 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Lorna Tolentino, Patricia Tumulak, Jennica Garcia, and Taki Saito. Supporting cast includes Marc Abaya, JC Tiuseco, Kenneth Medrano, Baste Granfon, Richard Manabat, and Madeleine Nicolas. The episode is directed by Gina Alajar. Plot Marife (Patricia Tumulak) and Catherine (Jennica Garcia) hold an urgent family meeting after learning that their youngest sister Sakura (Taki Saito) is pregnant. The sisters demand that she and her boyfriend Carlo (Kenneth Medrano) get married so their child doesn't grow up in a broken family like they did. Carlo assures them that he is fully committed to support the child. The three sisters sit down with Carlo's parents to talk about the wedding. Since both Carlo and Sakura are minors, the law requires them to get their parents' consent to get married. Because Carlo's parents are eager to meet their counterpart, the sisters are given no choice but to look for their missing mother, Judit (Lorna Tolentino). While driving around, the sisters recall the promiscuity and negligence of their mother that forced them to run away from home and to fend for themselves. For them, their relationship with their despicable mother no longer exists and they abhor the idea that they are currently looking for her again. They stumble upon their mother begging on the streets. Catherine and Marife explain to their mother about Sakura's situation and tells her to sign an affidavit to consent to the marriage. They give her a temporary place to stay until the wedding at Marife's house as part of of an act to look like a happy family for Carlo's parents. Judit meddles with the romantic friendship between Marife and her co-worker. After a heated confrontation, Marife kicks her out of her house and asks Catherine to take her in. At Catherine's house, Judit catches Catherine's husband with a mistress late at night. Judit begs him not to hurt her daughter, causing him to raise his voice in retaliation. With the mistress gone, Catherine hears the commotion from upstairs and confronts her mother. Without realizing what the commotion is about, Catherine demands her mother to leave. Catherine, Marife, and Sakura meet with Carlo's parents at a restaurant to inform them that their mother has already signed the consent form but will not be able to attend the wedding. However, Judit shows up outside the restaurant. The sisters see their mother outside the restaurant's window and confronts her. Judit begs for forgiveness but her daughters rejects her repentance. During the emotional confrontation, Sakura faints. Sometime after Sakura has recovered, Carlo returns Judit's bag which she left at the restaurant to the three sisters. Inside the bag, the sisters uncover their old photographs which their mother has kept until today as well as their mother's diary detailing her struggles after they left her. Realizing her anguish, they look for their mother and finally forgive her. On Sakura's wedding day, the three sisters and their mother go to the church together as a happy, reunited family. Cast Main cast * Lorna Tolentino as Judit Peña * Patricia Tumulak as Marife Peña * Jennica Garcia as Catherine Peña * Taki Saito as Sakura Peña Supporting cast * Marc Abaya as Lance * JC Tiuseco as Michael * Kenneth Medrano as Carlo * Baste Granfon as Biboy * Ashley Cabrera as Mica Also starring * Richard Manabat as Carlo's father * Mads Nicolas as Carlo's mother * Amaya Vibal as young Marife * Venice Biscocho as young Catherine * Jayzelle Suce as young Sakura Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles